Reunion The Gathering of Heroes
by Turkish1
Summary: Its been over ten years since the Amtrak 808 incident and their subsequent international fame, but do you ever wonder what happened to Manhattan's scaly heroes, the Gargoyles?


Daily Tattler (Archive 2/2010)

Services: Its been over ten years since the Amtrak 808 incident and their subsequent international fame, but do you ever wonder what happened to Manhattan's scaly heroes, the Gargoyles! Our reporter has caught up with our winged defenders of the night at their new lives around the country….

Minneapolis, Mn.

Harsh track lighting glared down on a small figure seated behind a computer. Another, a human in a business suit and tie rounded the corner into the cubical to stand behind him. Lexington noticed his arrival and smiled, glancing up playfully he jokingly said: "enhance… enhance…enhance."

"Alright," the human smiled. "How is it coming?"

"The new website should be up and running by tomorrow," Lexington smiled in return. "I'm just putting in the final touches."

"Good," the Supervisor replied. "Why don't you knock off for the rest of the night."

"But, in a couple of hours…" Lexington argued.

"You know the company's policy on overtime," he returned. "Go on, I bet someone misses you."

The Minnesota night was cold and an ethereal snow ring shown around the stark moon, threatening that the year's first snow was on its way.

As Lexington stepped under the company parking lot's glowing lighting he realized that it was his turn to have a relationship with a human.

A Honda's open door beaconed to him, inside, behind the wheel, was David. They kissed on the lips, the sort of quick and fleeting passion of a deep and committed relationship, the same type of kiss Goliath and Elisa often shared, over ten years into their marriage.

The car rolled into the night.

"That warden of a boss of yours let you out early for a change," David laughed as he drove. "I was starting to think you'd dumped me with how much you have been working lately." He smiled and glanced at Lexington. "Simon from next door has been trying to schmooze his way in and I was running out of excuses."

"I wonder what his wife would say," Lexington replied. "Its alright, the project is almost over and soon I will be a lot richer and," he smiled. "And have a lot more time for you."

Going out for a night on the town was no longer as weird as it used to be for the smallest member of the Wyvern Clan, in fact, there were nights were the other party goers hardly noticed that there was a Gargoyle in their midst.

Fortunately, that late fall night was another where Lexington could bath in glorious anonymity and all there was was David.

Morning came, a blazing late fall sun that cast little heat with its impotent fury. Lexington squinted, always remembering the first time he had seen the sun after the spell that freed him from the restraints of his stone sleep was cast, ten years ago.

But that was not important as he held his long time lover's hand, heading toward the little townhouse they shared in the suburb of Vadnais Heights.

But as they neared the front door, Lexington noticed a figure standing in the shadows; he jumped in surprise.

"Have you grown so soft," she emerged from the darkness. "I could have ambushed you from a hundred yards away."

"Oh, man, Elisa! Give me more of a heart attack next time," Lexington cried. "But its good to see you!"

They hugged.

"Why are you here," Lexington asked.

David stood back as the two talked, he knew that Lexington and this human woman had been close at one time, had been family, but something terrible had taken place to drive them apart.

Meeting over, Lexington returned to David and said, "I have to go and I wont be back for a while."

"What?" David cried. "What about the web site? Work is the most important thing to you!"

Lexington took his hand, "the site is not the most important thing to me," he pulled David down and kissed him. "Goliath's in trouble, so my boss'll just have to find another monkey to punch the keyboards for a while. But… will you wait for me to come home?"

"Of course," David said as their hands parted and he watched his man return to Elisa. "Call when you get there," he cried after Lexington. "Call every night."

"I will," Lexington called back.

"And be safe!"

Glendale, CA.

Elisa and Lexington hopped an expensive red eye flight to LAX where they would take a nearly as costly taxi to Angela and Broadway's nice house situated in the dry hills of the Golden State.

Someone let them in at the front door, it was hard to know who exactly as inside was typical of Broadway's home, semi controlled chaos. The house was filled with Broadway's friends, agents, hangers on, and his children all running about the seeming cramped interior of the three story compound.

"Hi, Elisa! Hi Lexington," the children cried when the visitors were finally noticed.

"Hi," Elisa returned cheerfully.

"Look what I can do," as the cute little Gargoyle child stood on his head, Elisa laughed.

"Excuse me," the house keeper suddenly made an appearance. "Come on, kids. You know better than to bother the guests."

The kids groaned as they were ushered away, toward the basement where an expensive entertainment system waited to distract them.

"Broadway would like it if you waited at the pool until he is available," the house keeper said. "Feel free to mix yourselves a drink while you are there."

The pool area was brightly lit with a replica banana leaf cabana near the house, on the bar was a promotional Red Bull mini fridge… one of many Broadway owned along with a palate of the energy drink that company was so willing to give out to celebrities as promotional presents.

"'Bother the guests,'" Lexington quoted the House Keeper unhappily as he sat near the pool. "Has Broadway forgotten that we are clan?"

Elisa said nothing as she went to the bar, she took a Red Bull from the Red Bull mini fridge and mixed that with vodka. "You want one," she asked Lexington.

"No, thanks. I better call David," Lexington took out a phone, one of those new expensive models with an attached keyboard and an Ap for everything. "Hey, by the way, Elisa, the surgery looks wonderful, I can barely see the scars. Oh, hi! David!"

Elisa instinctively reached to the faint pink line at her left cheek, the final scar of the final mission.

"Oh, hey guys! I've been looking all over for you," It was Angela's voice, she looked wonderful in short shorts and a bikini on top; even better than she had while in Manhattan. She used to appear on TV with Broadway and would diet and exercise to help her appearance; but she hadn't done anything for her TV career in years.

"I'm so sorry, sometimes the house keepers don't recognize family," Angela sat nearby and dipped her legs into the pool.

"You look wonderful," Lexington cried. "And I can't believe your success."

"Thank you," Angela replied. "I was so thrilled when I heard of your recent engagement with David."

"It is an absolute dream come true!" Lexington cried. "By the way, where's Broadway?"

"Oh," Angela kicked her legs in the pool, creating delicate ripples in the light green chlorinated water. "He's been in negotiations for a new movie…"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lexington cried.

"He may be producing and costarring in a new action movie," Angela chuckled. "They're thinking of getting James Cameron as the director and (she laughed) they're trying to talk Arnold Schwarzenegger into making a cameo. If we're lucky, it might be like the 'Expendables.'"

"The governator," Lexington said in a deep voice. "I will crush the state deficit like a girly man who can only bench two fifty!"

Angela laughed with the (bad) imitation of her state's governor, "so… why are you guys here, its been forever."

"Goliath's in trouble," Elisa said.

Angela's eyes widened, "I'll get Broadway."

Broadway was down in a few minutes, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He had lost a lot of weight since he had started his career as an actor, promoter, and producer in Hollywood. Lexington predictably started with the compliments about Broadway's nice house and family; Elisa stood and said nothing.

"Yeah," Broadway muttered in reply. "Life has been very good to me over the last few years… Elisa said that Goliath was in trouble, so, what's up?"

Elisa stepped in, "Goliath went missing a few weeks ago…"

"A few weeks," Broadway replied angrily. "Goliath has been missing for a few weeks and you did not bother to call!"

"I'm sorry," Elisa said sarcastically. "Someone's agents and house keepers haven't been forwarding my calls and someone else has not been checking his answering machine." She shot a scathing look at Lexington. Lexington looked away, ashamed.

"So," Elisa continued. "I thought I would come and ask for help in person."

"What about Xanatos," Broadway asked.

"Xanatos has not been seen in a few years," Elisa answered. "But Owen and Fox have been searching the city and the surrounding state."

Broadway glanced at the house where all of his children, friends, workers, agents, and hangers on were still partying. "Goliath, what have you gotten yourself into this time…." He muttered to himself. "Alright, I'm in. Let's get on the next flight to La Guardia."

Angela instantly wrapped her arms around her mate, "we will find him together."

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times," Broadway grumbled while looking at Elisa. "Your surgery went really, really, well, you look wonderful."

Elisa said nothing.

"By the way," Broadway continued. "Are we going to New York, or are we going to find Brooklyn first and recruit him for the cause?"

"We are going to New York," Elisa replied. "I've already found Brooklyn…"

Four Days Earlier, Outside Toronto, On.

Elisa arrived at her first location in her search for former members of the Wyvern Clan for help in finding Goliath.

The Wyvern Clan had broken up and resettled in other parts of the country with their new families and clans, but only Brooklyn stayed out of touch. Brooklyn never told anyone that he was living near Toronto, but it was easy to put together, given the evidence that broadcasted almost daily over TV and radio…

The taxi drove on and on as the windshield wipers tried to brush away the lackluster rain; meanwhile the news blared over the radio.

News Broadcaster: "the vigilante known as the 'Crimson Wing' struck again last night, this time finding the Farolli Family who have been hiding in our fair nation of Canada from authorities in the States. Afterward, the Crimson Wing, was happy to bring these fugitives to the Toronto PD for extradition. The chief of police had this to say in this morning's press conference…

While the city of Toronto would like to thank the man known as the 'Crimson Wing' for his help, the police of Canada and the United States would like to remind him and all citizens that vigilante activity is not encouraged nor acceptable…"

The taxi turned down a forested gravel driveway and bounced down the pot marked road toward a run down house. The cab pulled to a stop in a turn about that was being reclaimed by nature from lack of use.

"Are you sure you want to get out here," the cabbie asked as Elisa opened the door. "People have been known to vanish in these woods… from time to time."

Elisa looked back and said, "just keep the meter running." She went to the run down shack set in the forest. Its walls were dotted with holes from insects, cars and other motorized appliances were rusting in their grassy graves. She glanced into an open window, inside was Spartan and empty.

She returned to the grassy turnabout and watched as the rising sun glared through the tall trees, somehow she knew Brooklyn would return soon.

A soft noise announced his return, "I should have known I would see you here one day." Brooklyn said as he took off his costume. "Did you use your super PI powers to find me?"

Elisa followed Brooklyn, AKA Crimson Wing, inside his nasty little shack, "Its nice to see you too," she said. "And I didn't have to look you up, I just used common sense. A gargoyle like figure in a black costume calling himself the 'Crimson Wing,' beating the crime out of Toronto. Unless the Yetis around here sprouted wings it was a pretty easy guess you started a solo crime fighting career. "

"Yetis live in Tibet," Brooklyn corrected.

"That is not important right now," Elisa sighed.

"Hmm, next time I'll keep a better eye out for spying cameras, and move farther away," Brooklyn muttered as he went to his pantry and took out a can of, well, food; and started eating. "So what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I've come to ask for help," Elisa said. "Goliath has gone missing…"

"Again!" Brooklyn laughed. "What foolish cause has he gotten himself into this time! Maybe he should face punishment for his actions, someone will slap his nose and teach him to keep it out of other people's business."

Elisa felt annoyance as it was always the same old argument with Brooklyn, as if always on the same loop. "What do you want me to say to you, Brooklyn? Yes! You are right! The last mission did not go well. We've been over this countless times!"

"Didn't go well!" Brooklyn screamed. "HMS Titanic, that didn't go well. Our last mission was a disaster that was all Goliath's fault! Remember! You and I argued endlessly with Goliath to let the police handle it. 'Let the police handle it, Goliath! That Quarrymen Lab is nothing but bad news,' but he would not be swayed. And guess what! That lab was hornet's nest of Quarrymen Storm Troopers. Because of Goliath, Hudson and Bronx were killed and they shot you in the face, Elisa! How many plastic surgeries did it take before you looked normal again? Before you stopped looking into the bathroom mirror and though 'ugly, ugly, ugly."

Elisa instantly reached for the faint scar at her left cheek, "I still mourn Hudson and Bronx, I would have much rather have not been injured," Elisa said. "But I am also a warrior of the Wyvern clan and I understand that, when at war, casualties happen…"

"Stop it," Brooklyn muttered. "You sound like Goliath! That Lab was one of the Quarrymen's last major facility. Just weeks later their organization ceased to exist. We could have let the police handle it, if we had our clan would still be whole."

"And you sound like Demona," Elisa countered. "If we hadn't gone on that raid would the Quarrymen's defeat have been so certain. Maybe it wasn't the best decision, but Goliath was also right in his reasoning. What were we going to do? Those Storm Troopers weren't armed with water pistols and paint balloons; they had assault weapons, RPGs, the advanced training to use them effectively, and men who were young, dumb, and full of cum and ready to use those guns without regret. What were we going to do? Tattle on them to the police and let whatever patrolmen they send get ambushed and slaughtered? When we had the training and knowledge to take them down effectively?"

"We lost two members of our clan, but they can hire more police! We will never replace Hudson and Bronx and you will never be the same," Brooklyn shouted.

Elisa sighed, this was the same old argument. "Listen, we've been arguing about this for years and I'm tried of it," she said. "The fact is that the clan did not fall apart because of Goliath, it fell apart because you up and left without a goodbye. But the door is still open for you to return…"

"Thanks, mom," Brooklyn muttered.

Elisa turned to the door where the cabbie was still waiting, she stopped mid stride, "a month ago Goliath was talking about knowing how to solve New York's newest crime wave. Three weeks ago he did not come home and neither Owen's robots nor friendly police officers that I know are clean have been able to find him. I'm begging you, Brooklyn, come home and help me find Goliath and maybe we can attempt to be a family again, who knows, you might even like it."

Brooklyn sat at the rickety table eating pork and beans, he said nothing.

"Alright," Elisa said while stepping out the door. "You know my address, the door will always be open for when you are ready to come home."

New York, New York.

"Good morning NYC weather is thirty eight and partly cloudy and the news that is still on every New Yorker's mind is this newest crime wave that seems without end. Today, reporters have descended on the Mayor's office to demand, 'why.'

(Voice of a Reporter) Mayor! There are unconfirmed reports that this new drug known as Skarr and the gangs pushing it are inflicting more casualties on innocent bystanders than the overseas battlefields are inflicting on our military personnel.

(Voice of the Mayor) that rumor is just that, a rumor. NYPD is currently ending the problem on the streets. From the reports I have received overall crime rates are only a little higher then the normal average."

"I-I didn't know things were so bad in New York," Lexington said to Elisa.

"Yeah," Elisa replied as the cab they rode in pulled to a stop at a corner. "It hasn't exactly been moonbeams and lemon drops since you guys left. The Quarrymen shattered into a series of street gangs and they have been bringing a new drug called Skarr into the city. The Quarrymen Disciples are killing everyone who gets in their way."

"I didn't know," Lexington said. "The news in the rest of the country hardly talks about New York City."

"That's because the news agencies are just as afraid of the Quarrymen Disciples as everyone else is," Elisa answered.

They were distracted by a protest taking place at the corner by mothers marching with large posters. One stood at the side, the wind whipping her hair, she held a sign that read: "Casey Miller, 13yro, gunned down on the streets of NYC. THE POLICE DON'T CARE! Where is our justice?"

Elisa turned in her seat, "when we start looking for Goliath I have one piece of advice for all of you: trust no one."

"Not even you," Angela asked.

Elisa was silent as they made their way to the Eyrie Building that still towered as the world's tallest sky scrapper.

"I am proud to be the first to welcome you home," Owen said as the Gargoyles returned to the castle. "You will find everything as you left it, except the training room. Mr. Xanatos found fit to modernize that facility."

"And will Mr. Xanatos be joining us," Elisa asked.

"I'm afraid that he is still on extended vacation," Owen answered. "However, be reassured that the Steel Clan and our agents are combing the city, searching for Goliath."

Elisa nodded and turned to the Gargoyles, "alright guys. Why don't you go get comfortable and we will have briefing in an hour."

"An hour," Angela demanded. "But my father is missing now."

"Trust me," Elisa answered. "Goliath has been missing for three weeks. Wherever he is, he's not going anywhere and we need to plan his rescue in the right way, that means taking our time and getting it right the first time."

The three Gargoyles toured the hallways of Castle Wyvern, Broadway's phone rang in the official tone that alerted Angela that it was a movie Agent; Broadway answered, "give me some good news. What?"

Angela could hear quiet voices via the phone, she knew it was the agent working on Broadway's movie. Angela, however, found something else more important as she entered the Library.

"You have to be kidding," Broadway muttered as Angela looked about the towering cases of books, the spiraling stair case, the red couch and cold fire place. The most important event of her life had take place here, years ago while she was still new to the 'real' world.

"He wants more money," Broadway said to his cell phone. "We are already offering two million, how much more does he want…. Ten!"

Angela ran her hand on the velvet couch and remembered, this had been the place of romance for her younger self. A place for her and Broadway to slip away from the rigors of night to night life and explore the better side of existence.

"This is a disaster," Broadway muttered miserably. "The movie cant run if I spend its budget on Cameron and it cant run without Cameron directing. No, I cant come back to California. I'm in New York for a family emergency. I know this is also an emergency…"

"Can I see your phone," Angela asked as she snatched away Broadway's phone, closing it and ending the call.

"Hey!" Broadway roared. "Dealing with those people is what keeps us and our children in that nice house!"

"And what about this city and my father," Angela shouted back. "Once, we swore to protect both! When did protection stop being important to us? You and I went to Los Angeles to show the world that Gargoyles are good and mean no harm to the human race. When did we stop making PSA's and start making high budget low intelligence action thrillers! When did we forget about our race, our city, and our family?"

Broadway fell silent.

"No matter what happens with our financial situation, we will be fine, we'll move to a smaller house, you'll work on a cheaper movie," Angela stepped up into his embrace. "But this city, our family, is on the brink of vanishing forever."

Broadway held her.

"Don't you remember this library," Angela asked. "Don't you remember the vows we gave each other here?"

"I do," Broadway said and smiled. "I also remember what we used to do here."

They kissed.

The briefing.

The lights dimmed in the theater as the three Gargoyles sat in red theater style seats and Elisa began her presentation as a nearby Police Scanner reported the city police activities.

"Forgive me," Elisa said. "A lot of this is what you already know, but I think we need a review. Welcome to the year 1997, our good friends the Hunters blew up our home and my former work place causing a wave of fear to grip the public. This would cause the formation of the hate group known as the Quarrymen.

Fortunately we did not have to deal with them for long. At the Amtrak 808 incident we showed the world that we were, indeed, the good guys. The police and public opinion cracked down hard on the Quarrymen and within a year most of their organization eroded into several seemingly impotent street gangs.

Our story begins in the Quarrymen's wake. With us living the lives of celebrities and most of the low level Quarrymen leaving for home, their hardcore members remained in the city.

The Quarrymen broke into several street gangs, still armed with military grade weapons and advanced training, were able to destroy other street gangs and take over their territory. The Quarrymen Disciples seem to have forgotten their hatred for us and focused on drug sales, mainly Skarr, and are currently crushing anyone who gets in the way of their profits. Men, women, children, police, reporters, public workers, politicians, the Quarrymen Disciples are brazen in their operation and half of the police force is on their payroll.

Whatever happened to Goliath, we have to assume that they are involved."

"Okay," Angela said. "Where do we start."

Elisa frowned, "two weeks of investigation has turned up nothing except the info that I just shared with you."

"That means we start patrolling the streets, like the old days!" Lexington cried excitedly. "Find the Quarrymen and beat information out of them!"

Elisa smiled until Broadway piped in, "I haven't thrown a punch in ten years."

"I don't know about you but I've kept in shape," Lexington said. "I have a Bowflex in my garage."

"Hey! I've lost weight," Broadway cried.

"Guys!" Angela cried. "My father may have been executed by gangsters. If you need to work out, then get going and do it!"

Lexington and Broadway slowly got up to go to Xanatos's new and improved training facility. But, before they could leave the room the Police Scanner burst into life.

"All units, all units, armed gunmen have taken City Bus 103, all subjects are considered armed, very dangerous, and with ties to the Quarrymen Disciples. Suspect 1: Michael Whiteman, previous warrant for assault with a deadly weapon on NYC Police Officer. Suspect 2: Darrel Toth, Illegal Weapon and Drug possession. Suspect 3: Terrence DeLovely suspected for the murder of PIT activist Sara Martin along with multiple weapons violations…"

Angela stood, "I think its time we asked the new Quarrymen where my father is and save some humans in the process!"

Lexington and Broadway glanced to each other, and Lexington stepped forward. "I'm with you."

"Attack gunmen," Broadway shook his head. "Lexington, you've been sitting behind a computer for ten years. Angela, you've done nothing but lay by that pool…"

"I'm doing something now!" Angela barked. "We've betrayed this city by ignoring its problems and living in our sheltered little worlds. But we can fix that problem, right now, by saving those people on that bus."

"I guess saving your father has nothing to do with this," Broadway muttered.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then by all means, stay here," Angela said while looking at the others. "The rest of us will go."

Broadway watch the others leave the room, he sighed. "Alright, I'm coming."

"YEEHA!" The Quarrymen Disciple roared as he leaned out the driver's window and sprayed half a clip from his Tec-9 at the following police squads.

The police fired back as the bus led them on a roaring high speed chase through the streets of Manhattan.

Their leader, the fore mentioned Terrence Delovely, laid a line of Skarr on his forearm, he groaned as it hissed and the chemical entered his blood stream. After, he stood to address the passengers helplessly trapped on the speeding bus. "For those who do not believe in our words there can only be death!" He screamed before shooting into the roof of the bus.

The bus took a hard turn, nearly spilling over, as it entered a dark section of the city. In its wake the police cars stopped and the officers got out.

"What are we doing! We need to follow them!" A young cop cried.

"No, that's the Quarrymen side of town," an older cop replied.

"What are you talking about! How do we tell the public that we lost a bus full of people!"

"We tell them whatever we want," the officer replied. "But we are not going in there."

Ignoring the border and the cops several shadows flew over head.

"You were right, Terrence! They won't follow!" The Disciple cried from where he was driving the bus, the messy body of the bus driver at his feet.

"I told you," Terrence replied. "Take us to the 'Shop.'" He turned to the passengers again. "I am pleased to inform you that you will be joining our fight against inferior races, whether you want to or not."

"What are you talking about?" A nearby passenger cried. "The Gargoyles don't even live in New York anymore!"

The other passengers screamed when Terrence leveled the gun and fired, adding another murder to his rap sheet. "Any other complaints?"

Bam! Three deep dents were pounded into the roof of the bus with the landing bodies of Gargoyles. Claws punched through and started pulling back a long rectangle of sheet metal.

"What is it, Terrence!" The driver cried.

"Gargoyles," Terrence growled.

But, as the metal was being torn away distracting the Quarrymen, Elisa smashed through the windshield and grappled with the driver, Angela crashed through the back taking on that guard. Terrence was distracted as Lexington shot through the hole in the top and latched himself on the man's face.

The driver and guard were easy to subdue, but Lexington's rusty skills allowed Terrence to slip out of his grasp; he trained his gun on Angela.

"I never actually thought I would be the one to kill a Gargoyle."

But as he about to shoot, Broadway roared and jumped down, flattening him.

Angela smiled in thanks as the passengers cheered.

"Good work, guys," Elisa cried as she jumped behind the wheel, pulling the vehicle to a stop and opening the door. The thankful passengers filed out.

"Elisa," Angela cried. "There are strange trucks driving toward us!"

Elisa rushed from the driver's seat and to the back where Angela was looking. Elisa looked out as well before leaning back, "uh-oh." She said.

"What is it?"

"Quarrymen Enforcers! Everyone out now!" Elisa cried.

The clan climbed out just before a particle beam bolt hit the bus, causing it to explode in a fire ball.

"Holy crap!" Broadway cried as he and the others ran through the streets. "I should have brought a camera along! Who needs Cameron!"

The truckful of Quarrymen Enforcers unloaded in a cloud of infantry and the truck itself drove on to cut the Gargoyles off. These men didn't know their adversaries were Gargoyles, it didn't matter. This was their side of town and the Enforces were well paid to kill trespassers.

Outmatched, the Gargoyles attempted to escape through a dark ally, but found the Quarrymen truck blocking their way. Behind them the Enforcers lined up, blocking the Gargoyles into a spot in which they could not escape.

They held each other, the surviving members of the Wyvern Clan held each other as the end was imminent.

"We weren't ready," Elisa said to the others. "I'm sorry I got you guys into this."

"Come close to me, baby," Broadway said as he held Angela.

"Look at them quiver," one of the Quarrymen Enforcers cried, causing the others to break out in gruff laughter; they aimed their weapons in on the Gargoyles. "Finally! We get to be the first to kill a Gargoyle."

Suddenly, the attack vehicle the Quarrymen had brought along exploded.

"What," the Quarrymen demanded, distracted.

A lithe shadow zipped along the rooftops, the Quarrymen saw it and opened fire. But the strange shadow was too fast. As soon as the Quarrymen Disciples started firing, they began dropping, thrown blades sticking from their chests.

The final two Quarrymen tried to escape, running in the same direction as the Gargoyles had tried to escape before.

"Stop them," Elisa cried. "Try to get them alive!"

But as Angela, Broadway, and Lexington tried to stop the remaining two, they slipped through their fingers and it looked as if the final Enforcers were going to escape.

Two more knives ended their escape, leaving these Enforces as dead as the others.

The Gargoyles turned to see their savior, a strange creature dressed in black with a futuristic appearing helmet, two crimson wings stood out proudly.

Brooklyn," Elisa smiled. "You did come."

Brooklyn, the Crimson Wing, opened his helmet and smiled.


End file.
